Unspeakable
by PermeliaSong
Summary: Louis Weasley has a secret that if anyone ever found out, it could bring great pain to those he loves.


Disclaimer: _I do not own the Harry Potter fandom, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money of this writing. _

Summary: _Louis Weasley has a secret that if anyone ever found out, it could bring great pain to those he loves_. Written for **Color in a Black-White World**'s _Colored Roses Challenge_.

Author Note: _Thanks to msllamalover_

Unspeakable 

"_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." _

Louis Weasley had been reading a lot of great works lately; he had got – stolen – the book from older sister Dominique Weasley, who had a love for poetry. Although the Master of sonnets, plays, and poems spoke with such a cogent and quick-witted tongue, it did not fill the emptiness in his aching heart. Neither did the dozens of girls he tried to occupy his time with, because they were not, nor never could be, her. They were incomparable to her – in both the appearance and personality departments. They all paled in comparison to Roxanne, _his_ Roxanne. Even her name sounded beautiful. Roxanne. Roxy. Rox. Foxy Roxy. He'd came up with that phrase during his fourth year, when she had come down the steps dressed in a lovely purple dress that flaunted every curve that her body beheld.

Her dark, curly hair was done up in a neat bun, and when her deep brown eyes fell on him, his heart almost stopped. He nearly dropped down onto the hard stone floor when she went over to her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, and he took her soft brown hand in his thin pale one. He watched in horror as the Slytherin then led her outside, leaving Louis standing there next to his girlfriend of the week, dumbstruck. He never drooled in his life; no other girl – woman – ever did that to him. Not like Roxanne Weasley. Roxanne, his cousin. His cousin, for Merlin's sake! What was wrong with him? The girl, Sarah, who was by his side, slapped him hard on the arm, trying to avert his attention back to her. He turned his head towards her. She was nothing like Roxanne. Where Roxanne was tall, though not as tall as her mother, and curvy, she was short and too thin. Roxanne's hair was dark, where hers was blond. Sarah's name was as boring as was her personality. Roxanne was loud, outspoken, and funny – incredibly funny. She was almost one of the guys, but not enough that a person couldn't recognize her as a girl. She was everything Louis wanted in a girl. However it seemed God was punishing him. For He had put his perfect girl, the girl he always dreamed of, in the body of his cousin. His damn cousin. The day Scorpius broke up with Roxanne was a shocking one to all; he, as much as Roxanne, didn't see it coming. And the way Scorpius did it was terrible, in front of everyone in the Great Hall. Roxanne stood up and walked briskly out of the room. During Fred Weasley and Scorpius's scuffle, Louis snuck past everyone and headed after her. He knew she would go to some place quiet away from any prying eyes, and cry her eyes out. And there was only one place one could go: The Black Lake.

He found her sitting under a large tree, with her knees brought up to her chest. Her shoulders shook as she cried softly. Louis walked quietly over to her. His presence was unknown until he sat down in the empty space next to her. She turned to him, he braced himself for the harsh words that he thought he might receive, however none came. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his torso and cried on his chest. Louis wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words in her ear. He basked in the feel of her warm body against his. He closed his eyes. He wanted to hold her like this for the rest of his life. As she laid her head on his shoulder, he glanced down at her. Her lovely face was stained with tears, not tears of happiness or joy, but of sadness and humiliation. All because of a wishy-washy boy, who did know what he wanted; a boy who liked to play games. Louis looked away from her, towards The Black Lake. It looked so inviting. He wanted to jump in and close his eyes and sink to the very bottom and drown. Scorpius was a bastard. He didn't know how lucky he had it; he could touch and kiss Roxanne whenever he wanted. But he chose to get rid of her and go to another, one that incomparable to _his_ Roxanne. Aphrodite herself would be jealous of the girl. Scorpius was an idiot. There was no barrier between him and Roxanne that kept him at bay, like there was for Louis.

Louis hated that barrier. He wanted to smash it down. He looked back down at Roxanne: her crying had subsided, and her tears had stained his perfectly neat and pressed shirt. But that didn't matter to him. Roxanne's eyes were closed as she breathed in and out, matching his rhythm. He pressed his nose in her hair and inhaled. She smelled like sweet delicious honey. He kissed her hair, and then her forehead, but Roxanne tilted her head up just as he went to her nose. Boldly and unafraid, he pressed his lips to hers. They were as soft as he had always imagined. He loved it. Roxanne sat up quickly, her eyes were wide her mouth partially opened. Her hand connected with his handsome face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after a few minutes of awkward silence. He peered over at her. She wasn't looking at him but at the lake.

"It's okay," she said softly. "I know it wasn't anything serious. You were just trying to comfort me. Weren't you?" She glanced back over at him.

Looking to avoid another slap, he nodded his head quickly. She stared at him for a moment before a small smile spread across her face.

"We should get back." She stood up and began walking back to the school. She turned her head and looked over at her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." He got up and followed after her. It was quiet the whole walk to Hogwarts. 

For weeks they barely spoke, mainly because she was still moping about Scorpius, who had long since moved on. It saddened not only Louis but Fred and James as well, and they had all taken it upon themselves to make Malfoy's life hell. They didn't remember how many pranks they pulled; all they knew was that they didn't stop until Scorpius was in the Hospital Wing. Roxanne was still was crying about the blonde boy around the time of her birthday. All the Weasley and Potter children gathered in a group at the end of the Gryffindor table during breakfast, as they did with every birthday one of them had. Rose and Lucy Weasley were sitting on each side of Roxanne, saying comforting words trying hard to get her out of her mood – it was barely working.

The people in the Great Hall turned their attention to the presence of the owls that flew in, carrying letters and packages. An owl swooped down neatly in front of Roxanne; in its beak it carried a long stemmed white rose. Roxanne sat up straight and took the flower carefully from it. The Weasley and Potter girls squealed and giggled with delight.

"Who's it from, Roxy?" Molly asked, grinning from ear to ear. Roxanne took untied the note attached to the owl's leg, and it took off within a second of being free. Roxanne opened the note and read out aloud:

_Never seek to tell thy love,_

_Love that never told can be;_

_For the gentle wind doth move_

_Silently, invisibly._

"Wow," Molly said softly. All the girls murmured in agreement, while the boys rolled their eyes at them.

"I wonder who it was from," Rose said, picking up the rose and frowning.

"Did you know that white roses mean secrecy?" Lucy asked as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Ooh Roxy, you have a secret admirer!" Molly squealed. The boys groaned out loud as they ate their food.

"Hmm, I wonder who it's from." Roxanne said to herself, smiling.

At the end of the table Louis was quiet as he ate his meal; the rose had been from him of course. He had sent it anonymously. The poem was by a man named William Blake, and was called _Love's Secret_. Louis had got it from the book he'd borrowed from Dominique. He thought it was appropriate, since his love for Roxanne was a secret. His heart fell and his hand went up to touch his lips. He could still feel hers on his. He missed those lips that warmed his body, his heart, his soul. He desperately wanted her to know that she was his everything, his reason to wake every morning. She was the air that he breathed and the water that he drank. She was his sun and his moon, the ocean and the sea. She was the woman that he had always dreamed out.

She was Roxanne Weasley. She was his fucking cousin.


End file.
